A Chocolate for Your Thoughts
by BrokenNevermore
Summary: A Valentine OneShot between Beast Boy and Raven as they discover that chocolate really does have the power to bring people together. Enough fluff here to fuel every BuildaBear workshop in the US. Hope you enjoy! :D


**Disclaimer-** The authorassumes that you are probably smart enough figure out on your own that she does not own Teen Titans

**A/N-** Fluff. Just plain Valentine's Day BB and Raven moosh for the people who enjoy that sort of stuff (like me!). Note that it has no originality whatsoever and I think it would be correct to say that Raven is a little OOC... Eh I tried my best. This is the first one shot I've decided to post so give me some feedback. Oh and Happy (belated) V-Day !

* * *

Sweet, sticky air drifted to Raven's nose, which twisted in repulsion. She looked over beside her, watching as the mound of brown crinkled papers grew higher. A gloved hand discarding them one by one. A single wrapper rolled down the mountain of its companions and settled in the crevice between the sofa and Raven's thigh.

"Beast Boy, that's your 8th box of chocolate today." A green face, smudged brown around the lips looked up at her with big eyes.

"Your point?" The words came out gooey and thick.

"You're going to make yourself ill if not me as well." He shrugged and swallowed, then targeted out a round chocolate from the heart-shape box. It went to his nose first.

"Coconut." He decided before popping it in. Another wrapper was added. He saw her watching, he saw how her eyes followed the path of the chocolate all the way to his tongue.

"Did you want that one?" Raven snorted at his concerned expression. She picked up the wrapper by her leg and tossed it among the other remains.

"I don't like chocolate." She confessed rather brutally. Beast Boy's jaw dropped giving her a good view of the brown mess inside. Noticing her face, he was quick to close it.

"Don't like chocolate?" He parroted, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his green bangs.

"It's sickeningly sweet and unhealthy." She sniffed her nose and the amethyst eyes went back to the book.

"Have you tried it before?"

"Tried and hated."

"Impossible. No one is immune to the power of chocolate."

"They're my taste buds and I think the stuff is perfectly revolting."

Beast Boy sucked thoughtfully on his treat for a moment, shifting it back in forth in his mouth.

"How about I pick out a chocolate for you, and you have to promise to eat it, and if you don't like it I won't bother you for a whole week." The eyes shifted up from the pages staring straight ahead for a moment, before settling on Beast Boy's hopeful face. She eyed the box, eyed the abnormal lump in his right cheek, then subconsciously swallowed.

"You know you've condemned yourself if I accept this." It provoked a small grin. He was too damn optimistic for his own good.

"Because I can tell you right now that I'm not going to like it. That's why I'm agreeing to your offer." His eyes twinkled with an impish quality. A tongue appeared, swiping along his brown lips and licking them clean before settling on a protruding fang. Raven turned away to read her book, concealing her blushing complexion.

And then Beast Boy began his search for the perfect chocolate. Sniffing at each in a flurry of activity, the sounds of heavy candies falling back to the cardboard box as they were rejected. He grabbed another heart, tearing off the lid, before pausing to examine its contents. And Raven waited patiently, her nose taking in the scent of chocolate until she could almost taste it, soft and melting on her tongue. The page was flipped as an illusion, her eyes seeing the words but not the meanings.

"I've found it!" Looking she saw a round candy suspended in his gloved fingers. Dark chocolate, sprinkled lightly with an even darker powder. A truffle. He was smiling as she took it in her palm.

"So this is it?" Her tone was skeptical, doubting. His eyes showed neither.

"Taste it." He urged. Raven picked it up, noting the dark ring left behind on her skin. She hesitated, letting it linger near her nose and smelling chocolate and nothing else. He was watching her expression as she bit into it, exposing the center.

Raven chewed slowly, tasting the bitterness of the dark chocolate, its chalky flavor strong and harsh on the tongue. But then there was sweet, as a smoother and lighter substance made itself known. It blended, canceling out the bitter so there was a pleasant contrast. It was harmony in her mouth, a ying and yang, a dark and light. For a moment Raven forgot she was suppose to hate it.

Then she caught herself, choked it down her throat, puckered her mouth in mock disgust, and shot him an I-told-you-so expression. But he was laughing. He had seen the look on her face as she chewed, seen the childlike widening of her eyes as the full flavor melted on her tongue

"Aw, don't give me that expression Rae. You loved it." He teased setting aside the box. Raven glared, her tongue working along the ridges of her teeth as it searched for any remaining pieces.

"Fine, it was… tolerable." Beast Boy removed a glove before taking the sticky half eaten truffle from her fingers and licking the inside.

"Sweetcream." He smiled. Then placed it in his own mouth. She brooded for a moment as the taste in her mouth faded. A sigh of resignation was heard.

"So you got me. But how did you know I would like it?" Beast Boy was silent for a moment as he savored the truffle.

"Well it was a combination of things really." He explained. "Dark on the outside, light on the inside. Bitter at first, then sweeter. Of course I didn't know exactly what was in it until you tried it."

"You couldn't smell it?"

"Sweetcream really doesn't smell like anything, just a faint whiff of something sugary underneath the dark chocolate. You don't really know a chocolate until you bite into it and see what's hidden inside. It can be pleasantly surprising sometimes. Sorta like you really…" He trailed off to give her a shy smile.

Raven stared down at her hands, noticing the sinful dark stains on her middle and index finger. She brought them to her mouth, enjoying a brief taste, then stole a glance up at Beast Boy who was still watching her intently. Raven dropped her fingers quickly, her eyes wandering around the room as they fled his stare.

"You got some chocolate on your lip." He observed casually. Raven's tongue snaked out briefly while her cheeks gained a pink tinge. She tasted nothing but skin.

"Missed." Came his small chuckle, and suddenly his bare thumb had come up, wiping gently along the corner of her mouth in a movement that seemed to last forever. It faintly brushed her lips, pausing there for an eternity as she watched the surprising calm face behind the hand. And then he pulled away, bringing it to his own lips and allowing the chocolate to dissolve on his tongue.

"Delicious." He remarked softly.

Raven's face felt hot. Her lips were tingling ever so slightly were he had touched her as if some remnant of him had rubbed off on her. She wiped a hand against her mouth while avoiding his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned. His tone and manner were composed but Raven had no doubt that he could see the blush printed clear as day on her cheeks.

"For the chocolate." A small pause, "And for being so damn persistent." Her statement was followed by a small laugh from the green boy.

"How else would I get you to open up a little?" He reasoned, giving Raven a little pat on the shoulder. She was silent for a moment, eyes unfocused as she thought about his words.

"Why do you care?" The question was not bitter, merely curious.

"Because I want to see how you really are inside. There's more to you than just the image you project. I can sense it. You've got something sweet hidden under there."

"Are you comparing me to chocolate again?" Raven asked shooting him a playful glance that was coupled by a small smirk.

"Maybe." Another chuckle. He laughed so freely, expressed himself in a way that she would never be able to. Her manner turned more serious.

"I still don't understand what you hope to gain. I'm not like you. We don't share a lot of the same interests. You're outgoing and friendly. I'm just… Raven. Why do you try?" Purple iris's met green ones.  
"Let's just say I've gotten a little taste of you and now I can't help but want more." The statement was innocent on the surface but it also held a deeper meaning and a possibly suggestive message. Raven turned away again, focusing on the blank TV with a solemn expression as she spoke.

"You might not like what you find."

"I guess the only way to find out then is to try and see." A warm hand settled on top of hers. The bare skin on her own sending an invisible shiver up her spine.

"But you have to let me." Raven's fingers twitched beneath his and her breath came out in a shuddering sigh.

"I'm not very good at trying new things. Often enough they end up backfiring, and with my powers I'm not so sure that it's a good idea." Her hand gently slid out from under his, expressing her rejection in that one silent gesture. The warmth left. Beast Boy continued without discouragement.

"I don't want you to change. I don't want another Starfire or Terra. I just want Raven, even if she can be an unemotional ass sometimes. I just want your trust and honesty." She looked at him as he spoke. His words were followed by a genuine smile that wiped all thought from her mind.

She crumbled, feeling the walls coming down around her, exposing her, leaving her open and defenseless. The insecurity slowly creeping up behind her and filling Raven with doubt. Her fingers gripped the edge of the couch.

"But where should I start?"

"Wherever you want to." He said gently.

"Okay then…" Raven bit her lip, "Can I have another chocolate?"

"That's better." He laughed, turning to pick out another truffle from the box beside him. Raven held out her hand as he faced her, but instead of setting it in her palm he gave her a curious look. She saw a conflict of emotions pass through those emerald eyes as he paused for an unknown reason.

"Raven…?" He said quietly, tentatively, then slowly he brought the chocolate up so it rested a few inches from her face. Raven's heart pumped wildly within her chest as his intentions became clear. She hesitated, throat dry, suddenly conscious of the fact that she probably looked a fool staring open mouthed at him and the candy.

Fear was evident on his face, slowly fading into shock as she leaned forward to accept his offer. Warm lips brushed his fingers as she bit into the chocolate, eyes closed. The familiar taste filled Raven's mouth again. The simple pleasure of chocolate warming her very soul as she allowed it to melt away on her tongue. And then, there was Beast Boy. Still sitting there, wide-eyed, hand extended and holding a half eaten truffle, obviously surprised at his own daring. Raven swallowed awkwardly.

"You want another taste?" He asked eventually shaking himself out of the trance. Her head bobbed shyly, and this time Raven reached over to take the rest from his fingers. She met resistance, locking her eyes with his as she silently asked him why he wasn't letting go.

But then he was closer. His breath touched her face, noses bumped shyly, and lids began to droop as his eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. She inhaled deeply, only to have it cut off by a pair of lips pressing warmly against her. They melted softly on her own, the sweet taste of his mouth bleeding into her own. The truffle dropped from their fingers, lost somewhere on the sofa as his hands sought her body, one resting gently on the small of her back, the other running lovingly through her hair.

Her tongue gently grazed his fang, pressure building somewhere in her chest as he pressed closer. Raven gave a gasp, breaking the kiss, and sending the two teens flying backwards at light speed. Heavy breathing filled the room, hardly covering up the ugly silence.

With trembling hands Raven bent down to pick up the book that had slipped from her lap. The adrenaline was pumping powerfully through her veins, his taste lingered in her mouth reminding her of the past few seconds. But fear had her cornered and Raven found her familiar walls threatening to rise again. She dared a glance at the boy beside her. Eyes met and faces turned a uniform red.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, averting his eyes to the carpet.

"It's my fault too." She said quietly. His brow furrowed, anger slowly taking over his features.

"But if I hadn't been so forward…Ugh, I'm so stupid! You weren't ready for this..."

"It doesn't matter if I was ready or not. It happened." Stated Raven, forcing monotone into her words.  
"My stupid hormones are always screwing everything up."

"You're making this sound one sided. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't exactly push you away. We were both responsible…" She was making it sound like they had committed a crime, but then why had it felt so right? His warmth, his pressure, his kiss, everything that had been so foreign and strange to her now felt like home. A craving worked its way into her mind, arousing a part of Raven that she had never consciously acknowledged.

She licked her lips.

"You taste like truffles." The comment was out of her mouth before she could swallow it. Damage done, Raven waited for his response in a horrified silence. A nervous laugh met her ears, as he turned to give her a shy smile.

"You too." Her heart flipped. Silence, then a sigh. Beast Boy edged closer, bare hand closing on hers, threading their fingers together in stripes of moonstone and emerald. She could feel a sort of guilt radiating of him. Obviously he believed that he had messed up their friendship, which in a way, perhaps he had.

Now as she sat next to him, Raven found she could no longer look at him as a friend. In a way it scared her, knowing that he had feelings for her that right up till now she had been oblivious to. Yet there was a part of her mind that had always felt the unique and often confusing tension that existed between them. A tension that failed to present itself when she was with Robin or Cyborg. Perhaps all this time, she too had been concealing something.

And now thanks to a box of chocolates they were here on the sofa, holding hands, and telling each other how their first kiss had tasted like truffles. 'Which', thought Raven, 'was actually pretty nice'.

"That's a good thing right?" She asked him slyly, examining the contrast of their skin for fear of meeting his gaze. There was a pause as he seemed to consider the answer for an unearthly amount of time. The feeling of his closeness to her face made her eyes jerk up in surprise. He had on a soft smile, but his expression was asking her a question that she fully understood even without the words echoing in her mind.

'Now that you know, will you let me love you?' It was terror at its worst, a living hell within her mind, a car crash of thoughts and yet Raven found herself nodding.

"A very good thing." He whispered in answer to her own question while leaning in yet again. He kissed her softly, slowly, and sweetly, and as he did Raven tried to remember a time when she didn't like the taste of chocolate.


End file.
